A New Years Gift
by Chapa'ai-hi
Summary: It's New Years, 1900, the groups first time together since John. Nikola and Helen both recieve a gift. Rated T to be safe :


**A New Years Gift**

**~A.N~**

**Hiya fanfic-ers! Another story! This is set in 1900 in London on New Year's day, and guess what... It's TESLEN! YAYAY! :D **

**Enjoy! And please review if you have the time! *puts Nikola cookies under review button* heehee :D**

**This story was ****inspired by ****moonchild94's fics 'Toasts..', THANKS! The 'every century' bit made my brain conjure up this little story. So, go read her stories, they're Teslen too! :D  
><strong>

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

'5, 4, 3, 2, 1,' Came the voice of the crowds. 'Happy New Year!' The voices cheered as Big Ben rang, striking midnight.

This night was more special than most for two reasons. One being that it was a new century, the year of 1900, the second reason, it was a new start for four curious scientists and friends, who were together again on this chilly winter's night.

They were there, sat on the hill overlooking the River Thames that ran past the gigantic clock which stood proudly, still chiming. Helen, James, Nikola and Nigel. This was the first time that they had come back to their spot on the grassy knoll at New Years since the Ripper killings; of course John wasn't in attendance this night. Probably off slaughtering another lady of the night, thought Helen as she sipped her champagne.

She was still hurting from what he had done, not as much as before, but there was still a dull ache in her heart. She knew things would never be the same again between them, and between the five of them. When they had all found out, they had been devastated. James wouldn't eat or drink properly, turning to alcohol and drug abuse, although he called it 'scientific research into how toxins effect one's body'. Nigel seemed the least affected by it all, but he had always been one not to display his emotions. Nikola started to invent wilder creations, his previous ones were daring to say the least but he had turned a new page, and he too started consuming more alcohol, not that it affected him the way he wanted it too, but it blunted his fury toward John. And then there was Helen, she was just utterly and truly heartbroken and angry; her mood swings were not pleasant to be around. One minute she was sobbing into one of their respective shoulders and the next she would be throwing books and glasses around the room, filled with rage for a once loved friend and partner.

The Four, as they now decided was their name, had never acted the same around each other, the ease of their friendship diminished. That was what Helen was most angry at, not the broken heart he had left her, not the murders he had committed, but the way he had torn their group apart in one swift stroke. But they had decided to come back here together, to try and rekindle what they once had so that they may continue into the next century without the tension caused by John.

A soft voice brought her back to the present. 'Happy New Year, Helen' said Nigel looking rather giddy and red in the cheeks.

'Happy New Year to you too, had a bit too much to drink Nigel?' She joked lightly, pecking each other on the cheek, as was their groups' tradition at New Years.

He nodded, 'Maybe, but it's not every year it's a new century!' he was grinning as he moved away to talk to another member of the crowd that had gathered a few metres behind them.

Helen smiled at his drunken comment; he always got a bit dim when he had drunk too much.

James walked up to her next, looking sadly at her, obviously knowing she was thinking of John.

'Happy new year,' he said joyfully, pecking her on the cheek.

'And to you too, James' she gave him a smile, pecking him in return. She was not going to let John ruin another day, minute or second of her life from now on, she thought. It was to be her New Year's resolution.

'Why don't you come and join me and Nigel over with the others, everyone's spirits are high tonight, the metaphorical ones too.' He chuckled at his own joke.

She let out a little laugh, 'Thank-you, I will be with you in a moment, I'm just enjoying the view for now.' She would be ready in her own time, she just needed a moment. James gave a knowing smile and decided to leave her alone, patting her shoulder as he walked into the mass of people. She sat down on the grass, hands in her lap whilst still holding her glass.

Big Ben had finished chiming by the time her next friend came along. She knew it was him, she could feel his presence behind her as she sat.

'Happy New Year Helen' he said happily.

She turned her head to face him, 'Nikola, happy new year.' She said cheerily. 'Where have you been all night, I've barely seen you.'

'Yes, I'm terribly sorry, Dr Young wouldn't let me leave until I'd finished my drink and he just wouldn't stop talking. Rather annoying, I have better things to do on this fine night than discuss the reproductive rate of ants!' he pouted.

'It's been only,' she looked up at Big Ben, 'a minute and a half into the new year and you're all ready moaning!' she teased.

He glared, but she knew he was teasing too. 'Hmm, well, pot kettle Ms Magnus, you've not even joined the party yet, instead you're moping out here, on your own,' he smirked.

She laughed, 'Touché! Okay, I agree. I was just getting my thoughts together; I was coming over in a second.' She argued.

Nikola came and planted himself down on the slightly damp grass beside her, absentmindedly picking at the grass. 'Well, am I going to get _my _New Years kiss then? He grinned, flashing his brilliantly white teeth.

'How could I forget, after all it is a tradition' she said simply as she leant in and pecked him on his cheek.

'Come on, Helen! It's a new Century!' he enunciated the last word. 'It calls for a bit more than that!' His voice was edging on flirtatious.

'Cheeky!' she slapped his chest playfully. She was blushing, secretly loving the banter between them both, they felt at ease around each other, no matter how improper it was. He made her feel 25 again. He had been there for her after she had left John, not that Nigel and James weren't, but he always had a way of cheering her up with his jokes and remarks.

'Please?' he put on his pleading look, puppy dog eyes and all. 'Call it a new year's gift?' she laughed. He looked so adorable when he pulled that face.

'Well, I suppose as it _is _a new century and I didn't get you a gift this year,' she started, giving a reason to condone what they were going to do, even though she really needed none, 'It wouldn't be improper to-'

Nikola took this as a yes and saved her from the rest of her mini-speech by seizing her lips in his own in a gentle yet intense kiss. Her breathing hitched as their lips made contact. He lingered there for what felt like minutes before finally releasing and pulling back. He opened his eyes and was pleased to see that Helen's eyes had shut somewhere along the line.

She opened them and stared into his for a moment, their eyes locking and their faces still closer than was deemed appropriate for a man and a woman to be without being married.

'Well, thank-you for your exquisite gift, Helen!' he blinked, a grin appearing on his features. He stood up and started to stride back to the crowd to find Nigel and some more wine. 'Same time next century?' he joked.

'I wouldn't miss it,' Helen whispered to herself when he was out of earshot. She stood up and started to head towards James, finding herself grinning as she sipped her champagne.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**~A.N~**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and especially big thanks to those who review! Remember, reviews are like chocolate, Nikola shaped chocolate!**

**And there will be another story set 100 years later in 2000, I'll upload it later in the week hopefully! :D**


End file.
